Adventure of Bill and the Myrs Book 2
by masteratwriting42
Summary: The second book in this series. The evil myr Leaden has risen again and its up to Bill and Samantha to stop him. In order to do so, they must reforge the Myr Guardians using a special amulet that brings back memories.


**The Adventures of Bill and the Myrs**

 _ **The Return of Leaden**_

Prologue

" _You haven't heard the last of me"_ Those were Leaden's last words be for that evil bastard fell into the pit of lava. He was right we have not heard him since then. After the battle the Myrs went back to their camp and expanding into eventually a small town. Samantha and I went back to the once great city we lived in before it became a pile of metal. So read on to see what our friends and Samantha and I will do.

Chapter 1

As we search through what was left of the city, we found nothing but scraps of metal.

"There's nothing here," said Samantha.

"There's gotta be something", I said. Then I heard a zombie so I turned around and I saw one. It screamed at us then it jumped at us.

"S**t!" I yelled. Then _Boom,_ a bullet came flying out of nowhere and it hit the zombie in the head and blood splattered everywhere as the body fell to the ground.

"God damn hunters always sneaking up on people," said a man. He came up to us.

"Are you two ok," he asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"You should not be out here alone", what's your names?" asked the man.

"I'm Bill and this is my girlfriend Samantha." I said to the man.

"How sweet, I'm Han the gunslinger" said Han.

"Hey I heard of you" said Samantha. "Your john's brother."

"Yes, I have been searching for my brother for months," said Han "Wait how do you know?"

"John found us in the middle of the forest one day and he came to help us but he was killed in a battle with leaden the Evil Myr." I said.

"Well that's a sham" said Han.

"Yeah I know," said Samantha

"Wait, did you say Evil Myr?" asked Han.

"Yeah," I said.

"Don't you mean one of the Evil Myrs?" asked Han.

"There's only one," said Samantha.

"You don't get it do you, all Myrs are evil," said Han

"What do you mean," I said

"A Myr killed my father and since then I have killed any Myr I have seen." Said Han.

"That's not true not all Myrs are evil some are nice like our Myr friends," said Samantha

"Sam, I don't like this guy, he's not like John," I said.

"Well if you don't believe me than….." before Han could finish we heard crying from the forest.

"What is that, is someone hurt," I said

"I don't know but I'm not going that way Bill," said Samantha

"Ok look, Han if you help us then I will personally find a way to make what you said about the Myrs true," I said

"Fine let's go," said Han.

"Here you two," said Han, "Take these."

"Guns?" I said, "We have our own weapons."

"Your swords and arrows aren't going to do carp," said Han. As we walked into the forest, we came closer to whatever was crying. I saw a woman crying with her head in her hands.

"Miss are you ok," I asked.

"Miss you ok," I asked again. She looked at me and started to get angry and started to scream.

"What the!" I yelled.

"Run!" yelled Han. We started to run fast to get away from whatever that thing is.

"What the hell is that!?" I screamed.

"It's a witch, you made her angry keep running and uh shooting!" yelled Han. _Bam bam boom bam._ Then in came out know where, A T-Rex came running out from behind the trees and it hit the witch and killed her.

"Holy crap a T-rex!" I screamed. Then I tripped and was knocked out.

"Bill!" yelled Samantha.

"ROARRRRRRR" went the T-Rex.

I awoke in a tent outside of the forest.

"Bill you are awake," said Samantha.

"What's going on, what happened?" I asked.

"You were out cold for about an hour," said Han.

"Where did the T-Rex come from and why did it have armor?" I asked.

"Scientists for years have been recreating dinosaurs but when the war broke out, local militia took the dinosaurs, tamed them, gave them armor then used them in battle that T-Rex must have escaped from its rider or the rider died" said Han.

"You are lucky that you are alive and the monster killed the witch" said Samantha

"Now that I am up," I said "we need to get to the Myr camp,"

"Let's go," said Samantha.

When we got to the Myr camp Dark was talking to the Leader of the camp Alpha Myr.

"It's you!" yelled Han.

Han pointed his gun at Dark.

"It's you," he said, "you killed my Father you mechanical freak."

" _Well it's that little human boy I saw that day when my blade went through your father's neck except you are not a boy anymore,"_ said Dark.

"Wait a minute, you killed Han's father?" I asked.

" _Yes, Han's father stole my goods so I had to kill the thief"_ said Dark

"I knew would couldn't trust dark bill", said Samantha

I pulled out my sword.

"You are going to die Dark" I said.

" _You will have to catch me first,"_ said Dark. Then he took off running.

"Come on he's getting away," I said.

"No he's not, he is going to pay for what he has done," said Han.

Chapter 2

We ran as fast as we could to catch up to Dark.

" _Fools you will never get me,"_ He said. Then our wolf pet Phil came out of nowhere and jumped at Dark.

He knocked him down but dark got back up. Then I shot a beam out of my hands, oh by the way I have powers now, and the beam hit Dark. It knocked him down and then I jumped on him and pointed my sword at him.

"Your finished Dark," I said.

" _I may be finished but soon you will be too,"_ said Dark.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

" _My master leaden is returning from the dead,"_ said Dark.

"What!?" said Samantha and I.

" _Yes you are all doomed, and before you kill me I want to let you know that I was the one who told him where the camp was and I was the one who told Leaden you where coming to kill him, so like I said you are all doomed,"_ said Dark.

Then I shot a beam in his chest and killed him.

The ground began to shake and trees started falling.

"What the heck is going on?" I asked.

Then a large mechanical figure fell from the sky and landed in the other camp and started to attack it. It was Leaden. Not only did he grow in strength, he grew in size.

" _Ha ha ha, I am back from the dead to seek revenge on you week Myrs and you weak humans. You will all die,"_ said Leaden.

" _Oh no, we are screwed I tell you screwed,"_ said a Myr.

" _Not exactly,"_ said Alpha.

"What do you mean?" asked Samantha.

" _Well if you humans can reunite the four Myr cousins of each era, then, we might have a chance to destroy leaden once and for all,"_ said Alpha.

"The four what?" I asked.

" _The four cousins, this is not the first time Leaden rose up like this,"_ said Alpha.

"Huh?" I shrugged.

" _Yes it's true,"_ said Omega.

" _Along time ago before , there were five tribes living on this Island. They were the, the Cat people, the elves, the Treefolk, humans and us The Myrs. We were made to walk like ants since our name comes for the Ancient word Myrmidons which means Ant people, But soon later we learned to walk on two legs instead of four. The tribes were all friendly to each other except for the Humans. They hated everyone. They would attack each tribe's camp until there was nothing left. Leaden use to be our greatest warrior, until the humans capture him and figured a way to reconfigure his memory. They turned him evil and made him a monster. He attacked all of the tribes and killed everyone except The Myrs. The Myrs were protected by the four cousins of the Mirrodin era and the four cousins of the Planechase era. They were made to protect the Myr from any danger. Silver and his brother Sliver I controlled the weather. Copper and his brother Copper I controlled Nature. Iron and his brother Iron I controlled the heat and mountains, and last Gold also known as Krip and his brother Gold I controlled the plains and the desert. United the eight Myrs destroyed Leaden and the evil humans. Leaden was put to rest in that mountain and he was never seen again till this day. After the four cousins of each era were no longer needed their memories were erased and their voices were changed."_

" _This necklace I have glows and makes a noise when you are near one of the Cousins,"_ said Omega.

"How come it's glowing now?" I asked.

" _It's glowing now because three of the four Cousins of the_ _Planechase_ _era live in this camp,"_ said Omega.

"Who are they?" asked Samantha.

" _Well one of them is Krip the gold Myr, and the other two I don't need to tell you because they are standing right behind you,"_ said Omega.

Sam and I turned around and saw Copper and Iron.

"No way, Copper and Iron are two of the four cousins of the Planechase era?" I asked.

" _Yes, but they don't remember because like I said their memories were erased,"_ said Omega.

"Cool," said Samantha.

" _Here take this,"_ said Omega as she handed Samantha the necklace.

" _You will need it on your journey to find the four cousins of each era, and when you are real close to one of them the necklace will glow very bright and make a louder noise"_ said Omega.

" _You will need a transport on your journey, go to the junkyard and look for the Myr welder, he will help you find a transport,"_ said Alpha.

" _Oh and one more thing, to bring the cousins' Memory back, make sure you make them look at necklace as it's glowing,"_ said Omega.

"Copper, iron we are leaving, let's go," said Samantha.

" _What about the camp?"_ asked Copper.

"It will be fine," said Samantha.

"Han you coming?" I asked.

"I'm going to stay here with the Myrs so they are safe, and you were right not all Myrs are evil. I am sorry I thought that they were all evil," said Han

"It's ok, we forgive you," I said.

Chapter 3

Before we left the camp we had Krip reconfigure the necklace so it would only glow and make a noise when we are near a cousin we don't already know. Then we made him look at it and he remembered what happened in his past.

As we got closer to the junkyard the necklace began to glow and make a noise. We went in the junkyard.

"Reminds you of home don't it?" I asked

Samantha didn't answer. We got to a large junk pile in the middle of the yard, the necklace began to glow really bright and made a louder noise. We dug through the junk and we found the head of Silver.

"What! This can't be right," said Samantha.

"It has to be him," I said.

"How can we reborn him if he can't look at the necklace?" asked Samantha.

"I don't know shine it on his eye perhaps," I said.

Samantha shined the necklace on the Myr's eye, Silver's head started glowing and then it rose from the junk along with Silver's other parts. They reattached themselves to Silver's body. Then Silver began to talk.

"Silver here at your service I am the controller of weather and one of the four cousins of the Planechase era, how may I help," he said.

Then he turned around and looked at us.

"Well you two are strange looking creatures what are you, you don't look like elves," said Silver.

"We are humans," I said.

"Humans? Never heard of such creatures"said Silver.

"Well, that's because we did not exist when you were first called on to destroy the forces of evil," said Samantha.

"What do you mean, where am I?"asked Silver

" _You are in the future,"_ said Copper

" _You were revived by Samantha's necklace,"_ said Iron.

Silver looked at Copper and Iron.

"Copper and Iron, you are alive my cousins?"he asked.

" _Huh?"_ they said.

"They don't remember you Silver because during your time when your duties were done your memories were erased and so were theirs," I said.

"We can bring them back with this," said Samantha.

She told Iron and Copper to look at the necklace. They did and their memories came back.

"Where are the demon worshipers I want to kick their butts," said Copper

"Oh Copper, always wanting to get in the fight quickly," said Iron.

"Hey Copper, Iron and Silver," I said.

"Yes?" they said.

"We need your help, the cultists are gone but Leaden has risen up again to seek revenge." said Samantha.

"Leaden, where is he, I'm going to give him a nice one right in his face," said Copper.

"Not yet, we need to find your brothers be for we can fight Leaden," I said.

"Here take this," said Samantha as she handed Silver a strange looking rock.

"It will help you find our camp," I said.

"Go there and when you get there you will find other Myrs and your cousin Gold," said Samantha.

"You must protect the camp at all cost until we get back," I said.

"We will, that's our job is it not" said Iron.

Then they left.

"Come on Samantha we got to find this Myr Welder," I said.

We came to the middle of the junkyard,

"Hello," I said.

"Anyone there," asked Samantha

" _Yes I am here, I am the Myr welder,"_ said a voice.

"Can you help us? We need a cart or something," said Samantha.

" _Yes I know, I have such a thing that I can fix for you, but before I do I must tell you something,"_ said the voice.

Then a Myr with many arms came out of the junk pile.

"What is that?" I asked.

" _I know of your journey to find the Myr cousins; many have tried but never returned. If you can defeat my Golems, I will fix this horse as it says on it and send you on your way. Deal?"_ said the Myr Welder.

"Well, I guess we can't say no. So deal," I said.

"What exactly do you have that will help us we'll help us?" I asked

" _Its an old dwemer mechanical horse. it should help you get were you need to go,"_ said the myr

"Good," I said.

" _Now are you ready to face my Golems?"_ asked Myr welder.

"Yes," said Samantha

" _Good,"_ said the Myr.

Then Iron Golems started rising from the junk.

"Wow, those things are huge," said Samantha.

"They are not the only things huge," I said.

"What?" asked Samantha.

"Nothing…." I said.

Then I noticed she did not have her bow out, just her hands that were glowing.

"Why are you not using your bow?" I asked.

"Why use a weapon when you have powers?" said Samantha.

Right….. Anyway, good luck kiss?" I said.

She kissed me on the lips.

"Right, let's do this thing," I yelled.

After a long fight with the Golems, we defeated them. The Myr welder fixed the horse and we were off on our journey.

"Do you know how to drive this thing?" asked Samantha.

"No, but I will try," I said.

We drove back to the camp to pick up a few things, then we headed off on our adventure

Chapter 4

As we rode the horse to wherever we were going, we called Han with Samantha's powers to see how the camp was doing. He said everything was fine. He also said if we needed help go to his friend, Anna. We came to a swamp where she lived.

We got off the horse and looked around.

"I don't see anything," said Samantha.

"I don't…..," I said. But before I could finish, we heard ground-popping noises.

We looked at the swamp water. Zombies were coming out of the ground and the water. They began to speak.

" _Humans,"_ said a zombie.

" _Iiiiiff yoooou are looooking for the niiight witch, follow us and we will take you to herrrrr,"_ said another.

We followed them to a small shack.

"Well, that's a first. Zombies that don't try to eat us," I said.

"Speaking of eating, what do you guys eat around here?" said Samantha, asking the zombies.

" _Weee eat anything the night witch provides ussss,"_ said a zombie.

" _Eeeven humans that disrespect herrrrr,"_ said another zombie.

"Sorry I asked," said Samantha.

We came to the shack's door. A zombie knocked on the door very slowly.

"Come in," said a woman's voice.

" _Youuu may enterrr, humans,"_ said a zombie.

As we entered the shack, the zombies went back underground.

We came to a living room with a fireplace, not a cauldron like you think would be in a witch's house.

A woman came into the room.

"Hello, you must be Han's friends; he told me you were coming," she said.

This witch was different from the others; she wasn't ugly, she was hot.

Well I'm not saying that she's hot, so I want to make out with her, I have a girlfriend. I'm just stating my opinion.

"Hello, this is Samantha, and I'm Bill," I said.

"Nice to meet you two. I'm Anna, the night witch, but you can call me Anna or Anne," said Anna.

"Um, are those zombies yours?" I asked Anna.

"Oh, don't mind them. They are just my guards," said Anna.

"Guards? I am confused," said Samantha.

"A huh, my guards," said Anna.

"Why don't you get live people to guard you?" I asked.

"I live in the middle of a frick'n swamp. Where will I find live people?" said Anna.

"Oh, you're right, good point," I said.

"Why don't you two sit down and I will get you a drink," said Anna.

"Ok," I said.

"You two like hot chocolate?" asked Anna.

"Yeah, sure," said Samantha.

Anna came back into the living room and gave us the hot chocolate.

"Thank you," said Samantha and I.

"No problem," said Anna.

"So, you two are dating?" asked Anna.

"Oh yes, very," said Samantha.

"We love each other very much," I said.

"Well, isn't that sweet," said Anna.

Then I looked around the room and saw a book shelf.

"Can I take a look at your books over there?" I asked Anna.

"Oh, those old things? Sure, go ahead. I haven't touched most of those books anyway," said Anna.

I got up and went over to the bookshelf. I searched through the books and coughed as I ran into dust.

Then I came across a book with the title, _The Legend of the Myr Cousins_.

"Hey, Samantha, come here. I found something," I said.

She came over and we looked at the book.

It had all the things we needed to find the cousins. The book had maps, clues and all sorts of things. It even had a description of each cousin.

"This is it! This is our guide," I said.

"Anna, where did you get this?" asked Samantha.

"Oh that? Han give that to me as a gift. He said he found it on a non-working robot thing he told me about," said Anna.

"Can we have it?" I asked.

"Sure, go ahead. I never read the damn thing anyway," said Anna.

"Bill, we should get going," said Samantha.

"Right," I said.

"Oh, before you two leave, I have something for you," said Anna.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Here you go Bill; these bear fur armor will protect you from poison and the bear head hat will allow you to breath underwater," said Anna.

"For Sam, this headdress will allow you to cast spells more efficiently," said Anna.

"Thank you," I said.

"No problem," said Anna.

As we walked outside the shack I told Samantha to wait by the horse. I said I would be a minute.

"Oh Bill, one more thing," said Anna.

"Yes?" I said.

She gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Wow! What was that for?" I asked.

"Now you have the power to call upon a zombie in battle anytime you wish," said Anna.

"Is that how you give powers to people?" I asked.

"Basically. Well, just the good looking ones," said Anna.

"What do you do with the ugly ones?" I asked.

"I just give them a spell book and they can learn it from that," said Anna.

"Oh," I said.

"Oh yes, and give this to Samantha; she might need it," said Anna.

 **Chapter 5**

I got into the horse.

"What took so long?" asked Samantha.

"Oh nothing," I said.

"Really? You kissed her, didn't you?" said Samantha.

"What? No! I didn't kiss her; she kissed me," I said.

"Oh well, I bet you enjoyed it," said Samantha.

"It was unexpected. I felt nothing. Don't worry Samantha, I will always love you, no matter what," I said.

"Oh, all right. Plus I don't want to leave a boy like you," said Samantha.

"Right. Let's continue our adventure, shall we Babe", I said.

"Yes please babe, this place gives me the chills," said Samantha.

"Kiss before we go?" I asked Samantha.

"All right, fine," she said.

She gave me a kiss and then a note fell out of my pocket.

"Uh, what's this?" asked Samantha.

"I don't know, read it," I said

She read the note and it said:

 _Dear Bill and Samantha,_

 _I found this wolf in the camp, its collar said "Phil". I knew it was yours. Sadly he was ill and he died. I had the Myr shaman drain power from Phil. Phil was not an ordinary wolf, he was a_ _Familiar, a mystical wolf that was said to have magical powers. The shaman put Phil's soul in this crystal. Put the crystal in the staff that Anna should have given you and you will be able to summon Phil in a spiritual form to fight for you. I'm sorry for your loss, but now I hope you put him to good use._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Han_

 _P.S. Hurry up, we are running out of time_

"Damn, we should have paid more attention to Phil," I said.

"Staff? What staff?" asked Samantha.

"Maybe he means this thing that Anna gave to me," I said.

I handed it carefully to Sam.

"Anna said that you might have needed it," I said.

Babe, this is a pen," said Samantha.

"Yeah, I know. I was looking at that. Is there a button or something?" I asked.

"On the top, like a pen should have," said Samantha

"Well, click it," I said.

Samantha clicked the golden pen and it grew longer and became a staff with three points on the top where a crystal should go.

"Cool," said Samantha with amazement.

"Now what?" I asked.

"I think we put the crystal on the top but let's not mess with that now; let's get going," said Samantha.

"Right," I said.

"Now, can we please get out of here; it's creepy," said Samantha.

"There's nothing bad about this place. It may be dark and full of dead things, but still," I said.

"Ok, now tell me, what is there to like about this place?" asked Samantha.

"Very well my dear," I said.

"Oh boy, here we go," said Samantha.

" _You're walking Through the woods_

 _Thinking all the trees are staring at you_

 _But really, It's just your imagination,_

 _You got the zombies And the skeletons_

 _Creeping up on you._

 _You have vampires stalking you from the air_

 _And they are waiting for you_

 _To be unaware_

 _Then you come out of the woods_

 _The sun is out_

 _You go Into a cornfield_

 _Where the aliens are watching you._

 _And don't forget_

 _the zombies_

 _Are still after you_

 _And the skeletons too._

 _The vampires_

 _May be gone,_

 _But now_

 _You have aliens to deal with,_

 _They have toxic gas,_

 _But don't like water._

 _So grab a hose,_

 _Grab a shotgun,_

 _And_

 _Blow those bastards up_

 _Tonight!_

 _And one more thing,_

 _There's a hot witch that lives here."_

"Can we leave now?" asked Samantha.

"Yes honey, we can leave," I said.

I started up the horse, and we drove off.

As we headed towards a metal forest where Copper I was said to live, the ground started shaking.

"Oh no, not the T-rex again!" I bellowed.

Then the Tyrannosaurus came out of the bushes.

"Don't worry Babe, I got this," promised Samantha.

The Beast got closer and closer, then...  
"Stop!" yelled Samantha.

The T-rex just stopped in it's tracks.

"What the..." I said in shock.

"You will obey me," commanded Samantha to the T-rex.

It shook its head _Yes_.

"Good," said Samantha.

Then Samantha jumped in the seat on the T-rex.

"Let's go Bill," said Samantha.

We came to the Green Metal forest but there was a problem. Before I entered the forest Samantha stopped me.

"Bill, how is "Big Jaws" over here going to fit through the metal trees?" asked Samantha.

"Well, he can't; so he is just going to have to wait right here," I said sarcastically.

"You don't mind do you?" said Samantha asking the T-rex.

The Tyrannosaurs shook its head, "No."

"Good, then let's get going," I said, determined.

We headed in, leaving the T-rex behind.

We came to a small metal hut inside the forest.

"Hello, anyone home?" I called out.

" _Hello, who's there?"_ said a shy voice.

"I'm Bill, and this is my girlfriend Samantha. We came here looking for Copper I," I said.

"Are you him?" asked Samantha.

" _That depends, what do you want?"_ said the puzzled voice.

"We came here to reunite the Myr cousins to stop Leaden because he has risen to destroy and take over Earth," I said matter of factly.

" _Leaden has returned. How is this possible?"_ asked the Voice in shock.

"Wait, how do you know about Leaden?" asked Samantha, confused.

Then a copper colored Myr came out of the hut.

" _Because I am Copper I, Myr Cousin of the Mirrodin era,"_ stated Copper I

"Hold on a sec, I thought the gods erased your memories," I said.

" _They did, but I tricked the gods into thinking mine was already erased,"_ confessed Copper I

"But why do such a thing?" asked Samantha.

" _I wanted to be wiser than the other cousins,"_ said Copper I. _"In my hut I have every book known to the Myr and every book known to humans."_

"Then will you come with us?" I asked.

"We could use a wise Myr," said Samantha.

" _I will have to think about it overnight,"_ said Copper I in thought.

" _You two are welcome to camp here and make a fire if you wish,"_ said Copper I.

"Ok, thanks," I said.

" _As you desire,"_ said Copper I.

The next morning Samantha and I were awakened to the sound of a T-rex roar.

Samantha and I looked at each other, then we went to go see what was going on.

We came to the edge of the forest where we saw "Big jaws" lying on the ground dead and three Jeer soldiers standing next to his body.

"You mother...," before I let Sam finish I covered her mouth and pulled her behind a rock.

"What the hell!" she bellowed.

"I don't think we should let them know we're here right now; you can have your revenge later," I told her.

"Fine, but what are they doing here; this is imperial territory," complained Samantha.

"I don't know, let's take a look," I said.

We peeked from behind the rock to listen to what the soldiers were saying.

"What was that T-rex doing here?" asked a soldier

"I don't know, but I found this weird necklace," said another.

"Sam, the amulet," I said quietly. She felt her neck and there was nothing there.

"Crap!" she said.

"What did you do with it?" asked the third soldier.

"I had it shipped to the commander to see what he could do with it," said the second soldier.

"We need to get the necklace back," demanded Samantha.

"I know, I'm thinking of something," I said.

" _Do you need help?"_ asked Copper I out of nowhere.

"Woah, uh, ok, sure," I said, startled.

" _We need to amhorseh them without alarming them,"_ said Copper I.

"Leave one alive so we can interrogate him," said Samantha.

" _Let's go. It looks like a storm is coming,"_ said Copper I.

"Right," said Samantha and I.

 **Chapter 6**

" _You two ready?"_ asked Copper I.

"Yes," said Samantha and I.

" _Good, let's move,"_ said Copper I.

We jumped out of nowhere and attacked the three men.

"What's going on?" yelled a soldier.

"Amhorseh!" yelled another.

Copper I then used his powers to make giant spikes come out of the ground and they killed a soldier.

Samantha shot an arrow with her bow to kill another. Then the last soldier started running.

"He's getting away, after him!" shouted Samantha. We ran after the soldier, but before we could grab him a man in black and gold robes appeared out of thin air. He grabbed the soldier without even touching him.

"You weakling," said the evil looking man to the soldier, ambushed by a Myr and two teenagers. Pathetic," he said again. Then the Mysterious man made his hand into a fist, as if grabbing him by the neck, and the soldier fell to the ground dead.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked the mysterious Man.

"Well, my boy, I am Ludvig Mantress, leader of the Jeer rebellion," said Ludvig.

"Where's my necklace!" demanded Samantha.

"My dear, your stupid necklace is being taken to our research labs," said Ludvig.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why you asked? Um, what's your name, uh, Bill is it?" said Ludvig.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"My son Had told me about you and how you wanted to save the world," said Ludvig.

"You, your Han's father?" I said.

"Wait, I thought you were killed by... a Myr," said Samantha.

"I was killed by a Myr, you imbecile," said Ludvig.

"So, how are you here?" I asked.

"The gods gave me another chance, so now I will seek my revenge on the Myrs," said Ludvig in a determined tone.

"Then why attack the Empire?" asked Samantha.

"Do you know who that Myr was?" asked Ludvig.

"Um, a Myr," I said.

"Not just a Myr, that Myr was the adviser of an important imperial ambassador," said Ludvig.

"So, that's why you attacked the Empire?" asked Samantha.

"Not just that, but I wanted my land back they stole from my people," bellowed Ludvig.

"So, how are you planning to get your revenge on the Myrs?" asked Samantha.

"Oh, My Girl, it has already begun," said Ludvig.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Ludvig then pointed in the distance where Leaden was attacking the other Myrs.

"You see that monstrosity of a Myr you call Leaden?" asked Ludvig.

"Yeah, and?" I said.

"His being is my doing. The gods gave me power and I rose him up from his molten grave to wreak havoc on the weak, pathetic Myrs," said Ludvig. "And when the Myrs are dead, I will use Leaden to destroy the Empire," he said again as he laughed evilly.

" _You are going to pay for this Ludvig,"_ said Copper I.

"We will see. But just remember the Myrs will die and the Empire will fall. Ha ha ha ha," said Ludvig. Then he vanished.

"Damnit, he's gone," said Samantha.

"Don't worry Sam, we will get the necklace back and kill that bastard," I said.

"I hope you're right," said Samantha. "I hope you're right," she said again.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked.

"Well, we have to find the necklace," said Samantha.

"Wait, what is that?" I said.

I pointed to the ground where I saw a gold chain.

"Hey, it's part of the necklace," said Samantha.

"Maybe you can use your powers to find the way to the labs," I said.

"Ok, I will try," said Samantha nervously.

Then she closed her eyes and put her hands out as if she was meditating.

Then her eyes opened and were glowing. The chain was floating in the air.

"The labs are this way," said Samantha as she pointed to the west.

Then she let go and the gold chain fell to the ground.

"Let's get moving," I said.

It took us awhile to find the horse, but when we did we took off due west.

We arrived at the research labs and before Samantha walked through the front door I grabbed her hand.

"Wait, we can't just walk through the door. There are maybe a thousand guards in there," I said.

"Sure we can," said Samantha. Then she pushed me, making me lose my grip. Then she went in the building.

"Wait for me," I yelled.

We walked quietly through the corridors of the building. Then we saw a guard.

I pointed my finger at him. We snuck up behind him and grabbed him for interrogation.

"Where is the necklace," demanded Samantha.

"Uh, it's in the artifact holding cell," said the frightened guard.

"Thank you," said Samantha. Then she knocked him out and took the cell key from his pocket.

We came to the cell door. Samantha opened the door and inside there were a bunch of artifacts in glass cases. We went further inside.

" _Wait. Stop. Help us,"_ said a robotic voice.

I turned around to see two Myrs trapped in a jail cell.

"It's Iron I and Gold I," said Samantha.

"What are you doing here?" I asked the Myrs.

" _That Evil Human captured us and he put us in this cell along with this human girl,"_ said Iron I.

We looked behind the Myrs to see a girl rocking back and forth.

"Hey, look Bill, it's you ex," said Samantha.

Oh boy, my ex. She was a pain in the butt. Her name is Nikita. Nikita was fine at first, but then she became a real bitch. So I dumped her, and later I met Sam.

"Nikita, are you ok?" asked Samantha.

Nikita looked up. "Well, if it isn't Samantha Willick, the Bitch who went out with my man. Are you here to save me or gloat in my face?" said Nikita.

"Hi Bill," she said.

"No, I'm not here to gloat in your face. We are here to get my necklace and to save these two Myrs," said Samantha.

"Sam, I found the necklace," I said.

I picked up the necklace. A horn was blown to sound the guards.

"Oh no, that's not good," said Nikita.

 **Chapter 7**

The alarm was very loud.

"Why did you not tell us about the alarm!" said Samantha to Nikita in an angry tone.

"I thought you would know." said Nikita

"Sam, we need to leave, now!" I yelled.

We released the Myrs and Nikita, then we ran out of the building before the guards could get us.

We ran to the main road.

"I think we lost them," said Samantha.

"Thanks for freeing me, but I must go," said Nikita.

"Where will you go?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe find life in the imperial city," said Nikita.

"Ok, well good luck," said Samantha.

"Farewell my old friends," said Nikita.

"And Nikita?" I said.

"Yes," she said.

"Talos guide you," I said.

Nikita nodded her head and ran off.

Talos is the god-like human that founded the empire. His worship is banned by the imperials, but Sam, the Rebellion, and I still worship him.

"Let's go," said Samantha.

"Iron I and Gold I, come with us. We have one more place to go before we head back to our village to stop Leaden," I said.

" _Ok,"_ said Iron I and Gold I.

"You let them get away," yelled Ludvig.

"They were too fast sir," said a soldier.

"Grrr, Guards, take this man away!" bellowed Ludvig.

"But sir, you can't do this. No, nooo," yelled the soldier as the guards dragged him away.

"You two!" said Ludvig to two other men. "Find those teenagers and bring them back alive... or dead," said Ludvig.

Meanwhile...

"How big is this mountain!" I gasped.

"Come on Bill, we are almost at the top," said Samantha.

When we got to the top it was snowing.

"Brrr, I should have brought a coat," I shivered.

"Look Bill, over there," said Samantha as she pointed to the north.

I turned to the north and saw a crystal structure.

"Maybe Silver I is in there," said Samantha.

"Well, what are we waiting for, babe? Let's go in," I said.

We went into the structure.

We came to the middle section of the crystal building where we saw a crystal Myr

"Hello," I said.

" _Who dares invade the home of Silver I?" said a shocked robotic voice._

"I am Samantha and these are my friends Bill, Gold I and Iron I," said Samantha.

"We came here for your help," I said.

Then the crystal Myr came up to us.

"Wait, you are a girl?" I asked silver I

" _Of course I am; don't these robotic crystal legs tell you anything?"_

"Anyway we need your help," said Samantha.

" _Why?"_ asked Silver I.

"We know you're one of the Myr cousins of the Mirrodin era. We need your powers to stop Leaden," I said.

"Now, Iron I, gold I and Silver I please stand here," said Samantha.

They all stood still as we told them to look at the necklace.

"Now then, are you ready to kick Leaden's robotic &%# !?" I asked the Myrs.

" _Yes"_ they all said.

"Good, then let's move out," said Samantha.

We entered the almost destroyed camp.

"You two come with us," I said as I pointed to two Myr guards.

We went to the main tent.

"Han, come on out!" I yelled.

He came out of the tent.

The Myrs, Samantha and I drew our weapons and pointed at Han.

"What the hell are you doing?" said Han.

" _Han Mantress, you are under arrest,"_ said the Myr guard.  
"For what?" asked Han.

"For being the son of a murderer and a thief," said Samantha.

"We know your father is Ludvig Mantress, leader of the Jeer Rebellion," I said.

"So, my father told you that I was his son," said Han.

" _Yes, he did,"_ said Copper I as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Did he also tell you that he was the one who brought back Leaden?" said Han

"Yes, he did," said Samantha.

"But did he tell you that I was the one who created Dark?" asked Han.

"You created that no good scrap heaven of a Myr?" I asked.

" _He must have configured Dark to think his master was Leaden,"_ said Alpha as he stepped out of his tent.

"This is true," said Han.

"Enough of this! Guards, take Han away," I said.

"Bill, Leaden is coming. We must stop him," said Samantha.

"Right. Myr cousins Copper, Silver, gold, Iron, Copper I, Silver I, Gold I and Iron I are you ready?" I asked.

" _Yes,"_ they all said.

"Then we are ready," said Samantha.

"All right Myrs, this is it. On my mark, three, two, one, charge! I yelled.

We ran fast, straight into Leaden's path.

"Myr's, fire your beams into Leaden," I yelled.

The myrs fired their powers into Leaden.

" _NO, you can't defeat me! No, No, NOOOO!"_ screamed Leaden as his body exploded into a million pieces.

"We did it, Bill! Leaden is dead. It's over," said Samantha.

" _Bill!"_ screamed Ludvig.

"It's over, Ludvig, your monster is dead," I said.

"It's not over until you are dead," said Ludvig.

He fired his gun.

"Nooo!," yelled Han as he jumped in the way of Ludvig's fire.

"No, my own son a traitor. You will all pay. You hear, you will all ... ah," said Ludvig as he was stabbed in the back. He fell dead.

"That's for kidnaping me, you son of a...," said Nikita.

We looked at Han.

"Han, why? We arrested you," I said.

"You... may... have... but... you were... good friends... to me... you were... the only... friends...I ever had...Take care... you two...uh," said Han.

He died after our conversation.

"Now what?" asked Samantha.

Then the imperial army appeared.

"Bill, Samantha and Nikita," said General Tig.

"Yes," said Samantha, Nikita and I.

"For defeating Ludvig and his monster, the emperor and the Empire owes you a big thanks and gives you a badge," said General Tig.

"Thank you," I said.

"We will make sure you friend gets a proper burial," said an Imperial soldier.

"Thanks," said Samantha.

"Men, move out," said General Tig.

Then Alpha and Omega came out of their tent.

" _You two did it! Leaden is dead and the Myr are saved,"_ said Alpha.

" _The myr owe you two a hero's party,"_ said Omega.

"Here is you necklace back," said Samantha.

" _Keep it, it will bring you good luck,"_ said Omega.

"Bill," said Samantha.

"Yes," I said.

Then she gave me a big kiss on the lips.

"What could I do without you," said Samantha.

"Right," I said.

"For the Empire!" yelled Nikita.

"For the Myr!" yelled Samantha.

"For Jeer!" I yelled.

The End


End file.
